


Rough Day

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (male receiving), (roger and reader), (roger), Dom!Roger, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Smut, and 1 (bad) pun based on a brand of cat food, and some smoking, kitten play, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Roger cheers you up after a rough day at work(This was a request from a tumblr user who asked for kitten play + you've had a bad day at work (actress) and roger cheers you up)





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun!! I haven’t written any hurt/comfort fics before but I enjoyed trying to capture that and also make it naturally flow into smut. Also haven’t written kitten play before but I think I have a new kink lmao - I did some research, watched a few videos on youtube and read some articles that explained kitten play, to try and get a better understanding of it, so I hope I’ve done it justice! And I hope this was the sort of thing you were looking for when you requested it!

_Fuck, no keys._  
“FUCK!” You screamed as you desperately felt around yourself, checking all your pockets and your bag for the third time, trying to find a key that was clearly not there. Praying that Roger was home you started pounding on the door, trying to knock loud enough to be heard over the rain.   
“Rog! Rog are you in there?!” You yelled as you furiously knocked, your knuckles starting to sting. It took a full minute before the lock clicked and the handle turned, bringing you face to face with your, very apologetic, boyfriend.   
“Sorry love, I was making tea and didn’t hear you.” he said as he pulled you through the door. The fresh mug steaming by the sofa confirmed his story.   
“‘S alright. I’m the idiot who left my key in my other bag.” you said, taking a deep breath to try and steady your emotions. Roger took one look at your trembling lip and scooped you into a hug. You buried your face into his shoulder, releasing the sob that had been building all day.   
“Hey, hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Roger asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles on your back as he held you. It took you a moment to stop the flow of tears, but once they were under control you took a step back, wiping the mascara from under your eyes as you replied.   
“I’ve had the worst fucking day. Nothing went right. I couldn’t do anything right.” Roger’s fingers replaced yours, wiping fresh tears from your face. He pressed his lips to your temple and resumed rubbing your back as you leaned back into his shoulder.   
“Oh love, it’s alright now, I’ve got ya.” He let you cry into his shirt, whispering comforting things into your hair, until you were ready to stop.   
“Sorry,” you pulled away from him, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from getting too far. He placed his fingers under your chin and tilted your head up till he was looking in your watery eyes.   
“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Fuck, you’ve listened to me bitch about the band so many times I’ve lost count.”   
“I got mascara and snot all over your shirt,”   
“Okay, that’s one apology I’ll accept,” he said with a smile, “Why don’t you go wash your face and I’ll make you a cuppa.” You nodded and he laid another kiss to your temple before he let go of your wrist.

When you reached the bathroom you took a moment to examine your reflection in the mirror - eyes red and puffy, makeup smudged and running down your cheeks, lip still trembling a little. You ran a sink of cold water, dipped the corner of a flannel into it and began rinsing your face, trying to keep your breathing calm and steady. Finally, you felt okay enough to leave the bathroom, taking a box of tissues with you just in case. Roger was waiting for you in the lounge room, wearing a fresh shirt, and holding his mug of tea. Yours was on the coffee table, a swirl of steam rising into the air.

“You wanna talk about it?” Roger asked tentatively as you settled on the sofa next to him, back leaning against the arm of the chair, legs crossed under you, cradling your mug. Roger shifted so he was facing you, and brought his hand to rest on your knee, his thumb rubbing over your skin. You tapped your nails anxiously along the mug as you blew on it before taking a sip.   
“It was just a really rough day is all Rog,” you finally said, playing for time by drinking more of your tea. Roger remained silent, waiting for you to continue. You let out a slow breath, your eyes focused on Roger’s thumb as you continued.   
“There must have been an accident or something this morning because the road was closed and I had to go round the long way which meant I was an hour late to set which meant Mike, the director, was pissed off at me all day cause I put us behind schedule. He kept picking apart everything I did, giving me passive aggressive notes on my acting, which I could’ve handled except then I overheard him badmouthing me to some people and it completely threw me. So much so that I kept forgetting lines and messing up for real. Tim tried to stick up for me. He was with me when I overheard Mike and he tried to call Mike out for being such a fucking arsehole. Mike, in front of everyone, told him not to bother defending a ‘talentless, brainless bimbo’ who was only hired because of the way ‘her tits bounce in a tight top’.”  

Your voice got quieter as you spoke but Roger’s grip on your knee got tighter. You choked out the last words, tears stinging your eyes again, and Roger stood up abruptly, fist clenched by his side as he began pacing.    
“Rog,” You said quietly, wiping your eyes on a tissue.    
“When I get my hands on him,” He was shaking with anger, his hand holding his mug so hard his knuckles were turning white.   
“Rog, please,” your voice cracked as another wave of tears hit you. He turned back to face you, looking ready to break something, but his demeanour softened when his eyes met yours.   
“Shit, love, ‘m sorry,” He said placing the mug on the table as he dropped to the carpet in front of you, grabbing your hand and pressing his lips to your knuckles, “what a fucking wanker. I hope Tim knocked his fucking teeth in.”   
“He would’ve if I hadn’t stopped him,” you said with a small, watery laugh.   
“Should’ve let him,”   
“I was tempted to, but Tim would’ve been fired and Mike isn’t worth that.”   
“Well I hope someone gives him a good hard kick up the arse.”   
“Wouldn’t be surprised. He’s been a wanker from day one.”   
Roger tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his hand lingering on your cheek.   
“I’m sorry he said those things about you.”   
“It’s okay,”   
“No, it’s not. They aren’t true. You’re an incredible actress. I’ve watched you work and you are brilliant. Maybe I’m a little biased, but the way people were raving about your performance in Twelfth Night last year I don’t think it’s just me who thinks you’re talented. And you’re smart as a whip too! Y’know I only like smart girls, and I love you more than anyone. It’s one thing for Mike,” he spit the name like it was poison, “to be a knob, but he’s also just flat out wrong. Knowing that you have to deal with this shit at your job makes me want to break things.”   
“Thank you,” you said, leaning into Roger’s touch, “I know he’s wrong and he was in a filthy mood all day and I shouldn’t let him get to me. It’s not the first time he’s done something like this. A few weeks ago he made poor Annie cry when she messed up his coffee. Just wasn’t expecting it when I got up this morning y’know, having my biggest insecurities publicly attacked.”   
“God, I want to kill him for making you feel like this.”   
“Breath, Rog,” you said pressing your nose to his, “he’s a pathetic worm who gets off on making girls cry. Nothing to go to jail over.”   
Roger laughed, “There you go again, being smart. Proves you’re not a ‘brainless bimbo’, doesn’t it?” You nodded, giving Roger a small smile, “He was right about one thing though.” Roger looked at you, disbelief clouding his eyes as he waited for you to continue, “My tits do look good in a tight top”. Roger sighed with relief as you broke out into a laugh. He shook his head and pushed you playfully into the back of the couch.   
“Alright, you got me,” He said as he shifted off the floor, flopping down next to you, “good to know your sense of humour is still intact. You feel alright though?”   
You nodded. “I’m going to have to bake Tim a cake or something, to say thanks.”   
“Y/N, if you don’t then I will. I’m glad someone there has my girl’s back.”   
“Later though. When I don’t feel so drained.”   
“Why don’t you go have a warm bath and relax for a bit? I’ll bring you a glass of wine.”   
You shook your head, “Actually, I had something else in mind,” You looked down at Roger’s hand, reaching out to play with his fingers, not entirely sure why asking for this was making you so nervous, “Can I have my collar, please?” You bit your lip, waiting.   
“Your collar?” Roger repeated. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting that.   
“Yes.” Your eyes stayed glued to where your hands were connected, even as you tried to explain yourself, “Today was hard, Rog. I spent all day trying to stay in control. With traffic, with the director. I had to control Tim so he wouldn’t beat Mike to a pulp even though I wanted to throw a punch myself. I had to fight back my own emotions so I could finish the work, because there have been people counting on me and looking up to me all day. I need someone else to take control for a little while. I just want to be looked after for a night.” You raised your eyes as you finished speaking, watching as Roger absorbed your confession.    
“Of course, love. Anything to make you feel better. Why don’t you go and get changed and then bring your collar out to me, okay?”   
“Thank you,” you said softly, leaving an equally soft kiss on his lips before you stood and headed to your bedroom.

Once you were in your room you began undressing, tugging your dress over your head and removing your bra before slipping into your black silk nightgown. You fingered the decorative lace around the low-cut neckline, it made you feel regal. You sighed, already feeling more relaxed than you had all day. You moved over to the mirror and began reapplying your eyeliner in an exaggerated wing, making the line thick and bold. You followed it with a generous brush of mascara and a quick swipe of dark red to your lips. You brushed your hair out until it was soft and free of tangles, and then slipped on a delicate black alice band with two pointy ears. Finally, you opened the draw on your bedside table and removed your collar – a black velvet choker – running your thumbs over the material. Roger had given you this choker as gift, but you didn’t start using it as a collar until later. You liked its subtlety. You’d lost count of the number of times you’d worn it to parties and events you were attending solo. It made you feel safe and loved and less anxious when Roger couldn’t be there. You took one last look in the mirror, smoothing out your nightgown, before leaving the room.

As your padded barefoot down the hall, you heard music growing louder with every step. Pausing for a moment in the doorway, you took in the scene – Roger standing with his back to you, flipping through a box of records, foot tapping ever so slightly as he kept time with the music. A glass was resting beside him, two fingers of whisky lining the bottom, and a scent of smoke tinged the air, a cigarette freshly stubbed out in an ashtray. You didn’t recognise the album he’d put on but it was soft and sweet, the kind of music you could easily slow dance to.   
“You should be crawling, kitten,” his voice interrupted your thoughts, a smile instantly forming on your face at the last word. Nothing else in the world made you feel the same way that hearing the word kitten roll off Roger’s tongue made you feel.   
“Sorry Roger,” you said as you quickly dropped to your hands and knees. You placed one side of the chain of the choker in your mouth and began crawling towards him, your nails gently clacking on the floorboards.  When you reached him, you settled on your knees, your bum resting on your heels and your hands in your lap. The choker dangled from your mouth, swinging slightly from the motion of your movement. Roger didn’t so much as look at you, his attention remaining on his records as he pulled one from the box, examined the back cover and then put it back. Your knees were starting to get a little sore from the hard floor but you remained, looking up at Roger from your position at his feet. His hand moved and your heart jumped but he only picked up the glass and took a sip before putting it back down. Finally, he looked down at you.   
“Alright kitten, you’ve been very patient,” He said as he bent down, holding his hand under your mouth. You let the choker drop onto his palm.    
“Sit up nice and tall for me,”   
You pushed up onto your knees, keeping your back as straight as you could, as Roger walked behind you. He ran his fingers through your hair, gently pushing it over your shoulder before he looped the choker around your neck and fastened it at the back. His hand remained on your neck as he walked around to face you, thumb brushing over the soft velvet, sending a slight shiver down your spine, and a heat pooling in your stomach.    
“Better?”   
“Much,” you nodded and released a breath it felt like you’d been holding all day.   
“Good,” He said, kissing the top of your head.  

Roger picked up his drink before seating himself on the couch, legs stretched out so his feet rested on the coffee table.    
“Come here kitten,” he tapped the seat next to him and you eagerly crawled over to join him, climbing up onto the couch. He took another sip of his drink as you got comfortable next to him, the couch much softer on your knees than the floor had been.   
“Does kitten want a drink?” He asked tapping his finger against the glass. You nodded, eyeing the brown liquid. Roger held the glass out to you, tilting it so the whisky ran towards the brim. You stuck your tongue into the glass, lapping at the drink. You licked your lips, savouring the rich and faintly smoky flavour.    
“Have a proper sip, love,” Roger laughed, offering you the glass once more. You gladly took him up on the offer, enjoying the burn of the alcohol in your throat. He took the glass back, downing the last of the drink before standing up to get a refill. You repositioned yourself, letting your body slip to the side, your legs folded up under you as you leaned into the back of the couch, watching Roger walk around the room. When he returned, he had a fresh drink in one hand, the ashtray and a pack of smokes in the other, and a magazine rolled up under his arm. He sat back down, feet flying straight back to the coffee table as he sat his items on the arm of the chair.   
“Does kitten wanna cuddle up here?” he asked, patting his thigh. You nodded and shuffled closer.

Lying, curled up on your side, with your head in Roger’s lap, you finally felt like you could put your day behind you. You watched Roger’s foot bounce along in time with the music, his fingers running through the hair around your scalp over and over, and purred at the sensation. Your breath was steady and deep as you relaxed into him. The occasional plume of smoke spreading slowly through the room indicated Roger had lit another cigarette and you could hear the pages of the magazine turning as you lay there, losing track of time. Every time you moved or swallowed you became aware of the choker, your collar, and felt a rush of gratitude and love in your chest.    
“Rog?” You said softly from his lap.   
“What is it kitten? You okay?”   
“I love you,”   
“I love you too,”   
You relaxed into him again, settling back into your comfortable silence. Your mind remained on Roger as you stared out across the room, suddenly very aware of where your head was positioned. The heat you’d felt as he’d fastened your collar sparked to life and you bit your lip.

You shifted slightly, snuggling further into Roger’s lap, and felt him pause. After a moment his fingers resumed their movements on your head. You waited a little before doing it again. Once more Roger stilled. From your position on his lap you could feel him getting harder every time you moved. Your own desire was growing as you lay there, pressed into his lap.   
“What ya reading, Rog?”    
He cleared his throat before he answered, "A magazine.”   
“What’s it about?”   
“Cars and stuff,”   
You rolled onto your back, knees in the air and feet flat on the couch, and looked up at him, “That what’s got you so excited?”   
“You noticed that, did you kitten?”   
“Kind of hard not to,”    
“HA HA,” he said poking his tongue out at you, “just ignore it kitten, put your head here instead.” He tapped his stomach.   
You continued to look up at Roger, pouting slightly.   
“Y’know I’m not expecting anything like that. Tonight is all about making you feel happy and loved.” He smiled softly at you, playing with a strand of your hair.   
“I think sucking your dick would make me happy though,” you said playfully.   
“Well, can’t argue with that can I kitten?” Roger laughed as he leaned down, bringing his mouth to yours. He still held the strand of hair he’d been playing with, tugging on it slightly, as his other hand roamed up your leg. He pushed your knees apart as his hand moved steadily higher, slipping underneath the hem of your night gown and tickling your inner thigh. Small noises fell from your mouth to be swallowed by his as his fingers traced over your damp underwear.   
“My kitten’s feeling frisky, is she?” he asked as he toyed with the leg of your underpants.   
“Y’know that joke gets less funny every time you say it,”   
You jerked slightly as he pinched your bum, tutting at your response.   
“That was very cheeky, kitten.”   
“Sorry Roger,”  His fingers found their place over your underwear again, running up and down teasingly.   
“Who’s in control kitten?”   
“You are,”   
“Are you gonna be a good kitten and do what I say? Or are you gonna be cheeky?” He pinched your bum a second time.   
“A good kitten, I’ll be good,” you whimpered as he pushed your undies to the side and ran two fingers slowly up your slit, quickly becoming coated in your wetness.    
“Good girl.” He removed his fingers from you, pushing them into your open mouth instead. He let you suck on them for a moment before he continued speaking, “Now I believe you said something about sucking me off. Best get started kitten.”

You rolled onto your hands and knees, as Roger moved to stub out his cigarette. You let your chest and arms drop to the couch, your bum pressing high into the air. You stayed like that for a moment, relishing the stretch in your back, until Roger’s voice interrupted you.   
“As cute as you look right now, I thought I gave you an instruction.”   
You raised yourself out of the stretch and positioned your head over his lap. His feet had dropped to the floor and his legs were spread slightly. Leaning down you began trailing kisses over the visible bulge in his pants, running your lips and tongue softly over his jeans. Roger laced his fingers into your hair and tugged, a clear message for you to get a move on. You took the hint, undoing his fly and tugging his jeans down until his hard cock sprang free. Looking up, you flashed him a quick smile before you took his tip into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his head, delighted by the soft groan he made in response. Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock you withdrew your mouth to summon as much spit as you could muster. You let it fall from your lips in a long string before lowering yourself back down, taking more of him this time. You bobbed up and down, his tip hitting the roof of your mouth over and over, as you stroked and squeezed his base. You hand and mouth worked in tandem, picking up speed as Roger grunted above you. You were completely focused on drawing more noises from him, loving being able to please him like this. He had one hand tangled in your hair, tugging it every time you dragged your tongue along his length or paused to lick around his sensitive tip, his other hand was roaming over you, running up and down the back of your legs, occasionally squeezing your bum.   
“Fuck, kitten, you’re so-o good at this,” He gasped out as you hollowed your cheeks, “Th-that pretty little mouth was made to suck cock.” You moaned around him as spanked you suddenly, only encouraging him to do it again.   
“Oh, kitten – fuck – kitten likes that,” he growled as he continued to spank you. You sunk down, taking him further, pushing back into his hand, “you gonna be good and swallow for me?”   
You bobbed up and down faster, pulling more groans and grunts from Roger as his grip on your hair and thigh got tighter.   
“So eager for my cum, aren’t you kitten,” you moaned again, pulling back to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. That was enough to send him over the edge, filling your mouth with his sticky cum. You swallowed and licked your lips before licking Roger’s cock clean. When you were sure you’d gotten every last drop you leaned back, resting your bum, now stinging slightly, on your heels again.  

Roger had his eyes closed, leaning his head on the back of the couch, as his breathing returned to normal. You leaned your head next to his, watching him come down. He slowly blinked his eyes open, immediately meeting yours.   
“Fuck,” he breathed out softly and you giggled, “no, really. Fuck. You are ridiculously good at that.” He reached out for you, pulling you over his lap, one knee on either side of his legs. You melted at his praise, leaning into his shoulder and beaming. His hand once more found its way to your thigh, slipping under your night gown again and drifting steadily higher.   
“Well what d’ya know,” he said as his fingers slipped into your underwear again, “kitten likes sucking dick and being spanked. Makes her all wet.” He teased your entrance, pushing one finger in and drawing it out again slowly making you whine into his shoulder.   
“What d’ya want kitten?”   
“I want you to make me cum, please,” You whined as he continued to slowly work his finger in and out of you.   
“I’ll make you cum, but you wait till I say you can. Is that clear, kitten?”   
“Y-yes,” you moaned as he pushed a second finger into you, his thumb making small circles on your clit, building your desire. It didn’t take long before you were a desperate mess, dripping as he continued to finger you slowly, making you whine and moan with every movement. He added a third finger before he began to speed up his thusts, his thumb still rubbing your clit.   
“Please,” you whined as his fingers pumped into you.   
“Not yet kitten.”   
You bit down on his shoulder as his other hand laid another slap on your bum, making you jolt so his fingers hit you at a slightly different angle.    
“Please, Roger please,” your eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking from them.   
“You’re not in control here, kitten, so stop begging. You cum when I say so.”   
You wailed into his shoulder as he continued to torment you, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. He was relentless, but you were determined to obey, doing everything you could to hold off your orgasm. Finally, you were rewarded.”   
“Alright, kitten, I’m gonna count down from five and when I get to zero you can cum okay?” You nodded, incapable of speaking for fear of falling apart.   
“Five.”    
His thumb rubbed your clit faster and your legs began to tremble.   
“Four.”    
You grabbed onto his shirt, balling it up in your fist.   
“Three.”    
Fresh tears ran down your cheeks at the effort to hold off just a little longer.   
“Two.”    
Your breath was coming in short gasps.   
“One.”    
You clenched around his fingers, barely holding on.   
“Zero, cum for me kitten.”    
You screamed into his shoulder as you were finally allowed to reached your peak, legs shaking as he continued pumping his fingers into you.    
“Good girl, doing so well kitten,” Roger’s voice sounded far away as you rode out your orgasm for what felt like hours, twitching as you became over sensitive.

Roger wrapped his arms around you as you collapsed into him, whispering praise in between pressing kisses to your temple and forehead. You shook slightly as he held you, breathing hard.   
“Fuck,” you said as you blinked open your eyes. Roger chuckled against your hair. “No, really. Fuck.” Your hands shook slightly as you stopped clutching Roger’s shirt, pushing yourself up so you could slip off his lap.   
“Where do you think you’re going, kitten?” He grabbed your waist, holding you on his lap. One hand reached up to brush your damp hair behind your ear, “Pretty sure I’m still in control, so you’re going to stay here and cuddle for a while. Gotta make sure my girl feels happy and loved.”   
“I do, Rog,” you sighed contentedly, falling back against his chest and closing your eyes, “I really, truly do.” 


End file.
